Emmy Altava
|Romaji = Remi Altava |En = Emmeline "Emmy" Altava |Bild = Emmy2.png 150px |Zitat = Danke! Kampfsport ist meine Spezialität! Wenn Sie 'ne Frau fürs Grobe brauchen... bin ich zur Stelle! |Name = Emmy Altava |Fr = Emmy Altava |It = Emmy Altava |Nl = Emmy Altava |Sp = Emmy Altava |Aufenthalt = London |Rätsel = Die Geheimbotschaft }} Emmeline „Emmy“ Altava ist während der zweiten Layton-Trilogie die Assistentin von Professor Hershel Layton. Sie taucht zum ersten Mal in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms als Heldin auf. Außerdem ist sie die Erzählerin der zweiten Layton-Trilogie. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind vielfältig und beeindruckend, jedoch arbeitet sie im Geheimen für Targent. Persönliches Emmy ist mutig, schlagfertig und sehr selbstbewusst. Im Gegensatz zum Professor ist sie auch direkt und sagt frei heraus, was sie denkt. Sie steckt voller Energie und reagiert gern etwas emotionaler. Mit ihren fast übermenschlichen Kampfkünsten ist sie eine praktisch unersetzbare Hilfe gegen Schläger und andere Kriminelle. Doch nicht nur das wirft bei Professor Layton die Frage auf, wer sie wirklich ist. Emmy winkt das meist mit der Begründung ab, sie sei schließlich die Assistentin des Professors. In der Rolle scheint sie voll aufzugehen. thumb|left|Verfolgungsjagden sind für Emmy kein Problem.Um sich fit zu halten, betreibt sie allerlei Arten von Sport, z. B. Joggen. Durch ihre sportlichen Aktivitäten hat Emmy außerdem eine Vorliebe für reichhaltiges Essen. Mit ausgeprägtem Gerechtigkeitssinn geht sie jedem Fall mit Leidenschaft nach. Ihr gelber Vespa-Motorroller (vermutlich von ) scheint für sie die gleiche Bedeutung zu haben wie das Laytonmobil für den Professor. Neben dem Führerschein ist sie fähig, alle Arten von Flugzeugen zu steuern. Als begeisterte Fotografin hat sie ständig eine Kamera bei sich, die sie nicht aus der Hand gibt. Privat scheint sie Landschaftsmotive zu mögen, aber als Assistentin des Professors liefern ihre Fotos wertvolles Beweismaterial. Luke zweifelt am Anfang, dass sie überhaupt weiß, wie eine Bibliothek aussieht, doch Emmy ist nicht nur sehr stark, was man ihr nicht unbedingt ansieht, sondern auch klug genug, um neben Luke und dem Professor Rätsel zu lösen. Trotzdem kann auch Emmy - wie fast jeder Mensch - nicht immer mit Laytons Schlussfolgerungen mithalten. Zudem neigt sie dazu, Probleme lieber mit ihren Kampfkünsten zu lösen. Sie mag es offenbar, Luke aufzuziehen. Offenbar versucht sie als Assistentin, ihre Dankbarkeit für den Professor zu zeigen. Allerdings schafft sie es nicht, ihm dem wahren Grund für ihre Begleitung zu sagen. Hinzu kommt, dass der Professor den Vorfall (siehe Vorgeschichte) vergessen hat. Sie hat jedoch auch einen weiteren Grund, für den Professor zu arbeiten. Sie spioniert ihn nämlich in Wirklichkeit für Leon Bronev über Aslant aus, da er für sie wie ein Vater ist und ihr die Loyalität zu ihm sogar über die zu Layton geht. Biografie Vorgeschichte Jugend Als die junge Emmeline noch klein war, wurde sie von Leon Bronev in Targentis, dem Hauptquartier von Targent, aufgenommen, da sie sonst niemanden hatte. Sie empfand für ihn wie für einen Vater und bezeichnete ihn daher als ihren Onkel. Während er sich anfangs noch fürsorglich um sie kümmerte, wurde er später immer besessener von der Zivilisation Aslant und begann, sie in Kampfkunst zu trainieren und bildete sie als Spionin aus, um sie auf einen bestimmten Raum, den er irgendwann im Heiligtum von Aslant überwinden müssen würde, vorzubereiten. Leben in London thumb|left|Emmy bedankt sich.Sie wurde im Alter von 18 Jahren mitten im Scotland Yard Hauptgebäude von einem Jungen beschuldigt, seine Geldtasche gestohlen zu haben. Wachtmeister Clamp Grosky glaubte dem Jungen, obwohl sich Emmy lautstark wehrte. Zu ihrem Glück kam zufällig Professor Layton vorbei und ließ sich den Sachverhalt erklären. Er schlussfolgerte, dass der Junge gelogen hatte, was dieser auch reumütig zugab. So bewahrte er Emmy davor, als Unschuldige bestraft zu werden. Nachdem Layton sich höflich verabschiedet hatte, erfuhr sie durch Grosky noch seinen Namen. Seitdem ist sie mit Clamp Grosky befreundet und Hershel Layton für seine Hilfe dankbar und bewundert ihn offenbar. Dennoch willigte sie ein, als sie von ihrem Onkel beauftragt wurde, ihn als seine Assistentin für die Organisation Targent zu überwachen. Der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|Ankunft in MisthalleryMit 24 Jahren hat es Emmy durch Anfrage bei Dekan Delmona geschafft, Professor Layton als offizielle Assistentin zu helfen, um ihn zu entlasten. Leider hat dieser das Ereignis, das ihr so viel bedeutet, vergessen. Sie schafft es gerade noch, ihn mit ihrem Vespa-Motorroller einzuholen. Anschließend hat sie auch schon auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen und lässt sich von Layton den Fall erklären, bei dem es um ein mysteriöses Phantom geht, das angeblich in der Nacht Häuser zerstört. Sie ist voller Vorfreude und scheint auch äußerst motiviert zu sein. In Misthallery lernt sie neben Dr. Clark Triton auch dessen Sohn Luke Triton kennen. Sie, Luke und der Professor nehmen sich ein Zimmer in einem Hotel in North Ely, um das Phantom beobachten zu können. Alleine wagt sie sich in eine Hütte und macht so Bekanntschaft mit Oma Enygma und Kietz. Während der Nachforschungen muss Emmy Misthallery später kurz verlassen um in London bei Scotland Yard Informationen über Evan Bardes Tod zu suchen. In London In London sucht Emmy zuerst mit Hilfe von Rosa Grimes Akten im Büro des Professors, dann macht sie sich zu Scotland Yard auf, wo sie sich an den Vorfall von vor sechs Jahren erinnert. Dort ist sie auf die Hilfe ihrer Feindin Monica angewiesen, bis sie schließlich nach einer Begegnung mit Hannah Inspektor Groksy bei der Verhaftung eines Verbrechers hilft und dann mit Hilfe von Inspektor Chelmey und Barton an die Akten gelangt. Sie macht sich dann mit Grosky auf den Weg zurück nach Misthallery. In Misthallery Nach Begegnungen mit Arianna und Tony Barde, dem Meereswesen Lagunia, dem Schwarzen Raben und dem hinterhältigen Polizeipräsident Levin Jakes, sowie den Raufbolden Bram, Gent und Nordic, gegen die Emmy sich als nützlich erwies, untersucht sie zusammen mit Luke und dem Professor die Verfallene Fabrik am Stadtrand, um die Wahrheit hinter dem Phantom zu erfahren. thumb|left|Bei der BefreiungBei der Auflösung ist sie abwesend, da sie Brenda Triton und den Butler Doland Noble aus dem Keller der Villa Triton befreit. Beim anschließenden Kampf gegen Jean Descole, den Drahtzieher hinter den Geschehnissen, erweist sie sich als große Hilfe und hält ihm nach dem Sieg vor, der Professor könne nie gegen jemanden wie ihn verlieren, bevor er flieht. Nach der Entdeckung des Goldenen Gartens scheint sie enttäuscht darüber, dass der Professor den Fund noch nicht bekanntgeben will, damit Arianna erst vollständig gesund werden kann. Laut Emmy erlangte der Professor jedoch einige Monate später Berühmtheit durch die Entdeckung. Die ewige Diva Im Film zur Reihe fährt Emmy sogar das berühmte Laytonmobil, während der Professor ein Buch liest. Er scheint ihr also sehr zu vertrauen. Abgesehen von Layton ist sie die Einzige, die dieses Gefährt fahren durfte. Nachdem sie Layton und Luke bei der Crown Petone abgesetzt hat, hilft sie aktiv mit, ein vermisstes Mädchen namens Nina zu finden. Nach ihrer Überzeugung hängt der Fall mit dem Auftauchen des Mädchens zusammen, das behauptet, eine verstorbene Freundin von Janice Quatlane zu sein. Während Layton und Luke die Oper besuchen, befragt sie die Eltern der Verschollenen und erfährt, wie sie aussieht. thumb|Der Doktor erzählt Emmy über Ambrosia.Später erzählt ihr der Mentor des Professors, Dr. Andrew Schrader, von dem untergegangenen Reich Ambrosia, um das es in der Oper geht. Als sie dort eine Meldung über das verschwundene Crown Petone Theater im Fernsehen sieht, macht sie sich sofort in ihrem Flugzeug auf, um das Meer nach Spuren abzusuchen. Unterwegs fischt sie Inspektor Grosky aus dem Wasser, der sie über die vorangegangenen Ereignisse aufklärt. Gerade rechtzeitig treffen beide auf Ambrosia bei der Schwarzen Burg ein, um Luke und Janice vor Descoles Schergen zu retten. Hierbei beweist sie ihre Nahkampf-Fähigkeiten. So hilft sie auch dabei, Amelia Ruth vor Descole und Oswald Whistler zu retten, der die Erinnerungen seiner verstorbenen Tochter Melina Whistler in sie einpflanzen wollte. Am Ende nimmt sie Nina zu sich, um sie zu ihren Eltern zurückzubringen. Das Phantom Deity In diesem Buch hilft Emmy dem Professor und Luke bei einem Fall, in dem es um einen mysteriösen Meisterdieb, das sogenannte Phantom Deity geht. Der Wald der Illusionen In diesem Buch zur Reihe wird Emmy von einer Gruppe an mysteriösen Leuten entführt und an einen Ort verschleppt, der sich "Geisterwald" nennt. Die Maske der Wunder thumb|left|Emmy und Layton mit dem BriefEmmy begleitet Luke und den Professor in die große Stadt Monte d'Or, wo Layton für seine frühere Schulfreundin Angela Ledore das Mysterium um den Maskierten Gentleman lösen soll. Sie ist diejenige, die ihm Angelas Brief überreicht und zeigt auch sofort ihre Vorkenntnisse über die Maske des Chaos sowie Donald Rutledges Werk, Geschichte der Frühzeit. Zuerst ermittelt sie auf eigene Faust, während Luke und der Professor sich den Karneval in der Stadt anschauen. Nachdem der Gentleman am Celebration Boulevard beim Karneval auftaucht, besorgte sie drei Pferde, damit Layton, Luke und sie die Verfolgung aufnehmen können. thumb|Emmy mit Luke und dem Professor auf der GruselkirmesSie nimmt sich, zusammen mit Luke und dem Professor, ein Zimmer im Hotel Bédouine und hilft Layton bis zum Ende bei der Lösung des Falls. Außerdem dokumentiert sie die ganze Zeit über die Geschehnisse in Form eines inneren Monologs. Auch auf der Gruselkirmes und im Hotel Reunion, wo sich der Gentleman versteckt hält, erweist sie sich als große Hilfe, zum Beispiel als sie zusammen mit Luke die Akten im Hotel durchsucht. Nachdem der Maskierte Gentleman als des Professors totgeglaubter Freund Randall Ascot enttarnt wird, merkt Emmy an, dass Monte d'Or durch Henrys Einsatz für Randall als einzige Stadt der Welt aus Freundschaft erbaut wurde und macht eine abschließende Bemerkung zur Aslant-Kultur, deren Ruinen sie unter der Stadt entdeckt haben. Layton Kyōuju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus thumb|left|Emmy beim Tanz mit LaytonIn dieser überarbeiteten Version des Spiels mit zusätzlichen Rätseln und Animationen hat Luke einen Albtraum, in dem es um Emmy Altava, Professor Layton und den Maskierten Gentleman geht. Zunächst sieht Luke Emmy und dem Professor, die hier beide noblere Kleidung tragen als sonst, auf den Straßen von Monte d'Or während der Karnevalsparade beim Tanzen zu. Dann jedoch begeben die beiden sich zusammen in eine dunkle Seitengasse und als Luke ihnen folgen will, sieht er, wie sie versteinert wurden und nun als Statuen dastehen. Dies ist das Werk des Maskierten Gentleman gewesen. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant thumb|Einstieg ins LuftschiffEinige Monate später fliegt sie mit Professor Layton und Luke im Luftschiff Bostonius an den verschneiten Ort Snøborg, an dem der Londoner Archäologe Professor Desmond Locklair angeblich eine lebendige Mumie im Eis eingefroren gefunden hat. Mit einem Magazin von Professor Locklair argumentiert sie, dass ein angesehener Archäologe wie er sich das nicht einfach ausdenken würde. In Snøborg thumb|left|Bei der BefreiungAls sie Professor Locklair in einer Höhle im Ort treffen, fragt Emmy ihn sofort nach der Mumie, woraufhin er auf ein Mädchen verweist, das hinter ihm in einer Eiswand eingeschlossen ist. Nachdem Professor Layton in der Lage ist, diese zu befreien, tauchen Agenten von Targent auf, die das Mädchen entführen, woraufhin Emmy mit den anderen in der Bostonius die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Schon hier deutet Bronev bei einem Funkspruch an, er habe noch „ein Ass im Ärmel“. Während Layton mit Luke das Kommandoschiff entert und das Mädchen befreit, müssen Emmy und Locklair im See bei Greymoor notlanden. In Greymoor thumb|Auf dem Loch GreymoorUm Professor Layton und Luke nach ihrem Absturz zu finden, begeben sich Desmond und Emmy in den Wald, wo die beiden sie schließlich finden. Nachdem sie das Mädchen bei einer Ruine, der Kuppel von Aslant, finden, wo sie sich unter dem Namen Aurora als Gesandte der Aslant-Zivilisation vorstellt, begleitet Emmy die beiden Professoren nach London, von wo aus sie eine Reise um die Welt starten wollen. In London thumb|left|Emmy und GroskyIn London geht Emmy mit Aurora einkaufen, da ihre aslantische Kleidung viel zu auffällig wäre. Sie probiert viele verschieden Kleidungsstücke mit ihr aus, bis sie schließlich das richtige finden. Außerdem rettet sie Grosky trotz ihrer Arbeit für die Organisation vor dem von Targent angeheuerten Killer Terry, den sie mit einem Tritt entwaffnet. Nachdem sie wieder Oma Enygma trifft und ihren Kater Kietz mitnimmt, begleitet sie die anderen auf Weltreise, um die mysteriösen Aurasteine zu finden, die mit dem Vermächtnis in Verbindung stehen. Im Chîtaque-Dorf In diesem Dschungel-Dorf zeigt sich erneut Emmys Talent, als sie eine steile Felswand hochklettert, um von oben einen Felsen auf einen Wasserfall zu stoßen, damit die sich darunter befindenden Höhle betretbar wird. Auf Isla Paloma Auf dem tropischen Urlaubsparadies Isla Paloma beteiligt sich Emmy mit den anderen an der Suche nach dem originalen Popoño, das unter den Inselbewohnern herumgereicht wird, um Frohmut zu verbreiten. In Torrido In der Goldgräberstadt Torrido, die von rötlichen, wüsten Bergen umgeben ist, versucht Emmy, zusammen mit den anderen, El Rojo aufzuhalten, den roten Wolf, der die Einwohner der Stadt terrorisiert. In Hoogland thumb|In HooglandIn Hoogland ist Emmy begeistert, als sie von Romys Hochzeit hört. Als sie jedoch vom dortigen Hochzeits-Brauch erfährt, Frauen dem "Drachenfürsten" zu opfern, setzt sie alles daran, Drachenhüter Alois aufzuhalten. In Al Somnia Im altertümlichen Städtchen Al Somnia hilft Emmy, die im Tiefschlaf steckenden Erwachsenen der Stadt aufzuwecken. Bei der Untersuchung einer Aslant-Ruine stellt sie scherzhaft Rivalität zwischen Layton und Locklair fest. In Targentis thumb|left|Ankunft in TargentisZusammen mit der Gruppe kehrt Emmy nun nach Targentis zurück, da Targent einen der Aurasteine in eine Fälschung ausgetauscht hat, um den Professor dazu zu bringen, Leon Bronev aufzusuchen und sich ihm anzuschließen. Gemeinsam mit den anderen begibt sie sich bis zum Obsidianturm, dem Quartier der Organisation. Bei der Besteigung des Turmes wird Emmy ein wenig nervös, als Professor Locklair Bronevs Charakter bemängelt. Aurora gegenüber verhält sie sich freundlich und aufmunternd. Nachdem sie ihn schließlich konfrontieren und den Aurastein zurückbekommen, gibt Locklair seine Identität als Jean Descole preis und flieht. Während Layton ihn mit einem selbst gebauten Hängegleiter verfolgt, begeben sich Emmy, Luke und Aurora zu Fuß zurück zur Bostonius, in der sie dann zusammen mit dem Professor Descole nach Snøborg verfolgen. Im Heiligtum Aslants thumb|Emmy zeigt ihre wahre Identität.Nachdem sie Descole einholen, taucht Leon Bronev auf, den sie jedoch überlisten und ihm so den Schlüssel abnehmen können. Da allerdings offenbart Bronev sein „Ass im Ärmel“: Emmy gibt sich als Spionin für Targent zu erkennen und bedroht Luke mit einem Eiszapfen. Während sie dem Professor ihre Motive erläutert und ihn bittet, ihr zu vergeben, erpresst sie ihn somit, ihrem Onkel den Schlüssel zu überreichen. Gemeinsam mit Bronev und Aurora macht sie sich auf den Weg ins Innere der Ruinen, lässt Luke jedoch zurück, damit Layton und Descole ihn mitnehmen können. Im letzten Raum der Ruine muss Emmy nun für ihren Onkel die Aufgabe erfüllen, auf die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang von ihm vorbereitet wurde. Dort soll sie sich durch einen dunklen Raum voller feuriger Roboter und gefährlicher Stacheln, die aus dem Boden schießen, durchsetzen. Der Professor holt sie jedoch ein und entscheidet sich, trotz ihres Betrugs, diese Aufgabe für sie zu übernehmen. Als das Heiligtum erwacht und die Welt von den Vasallen der Aslanti angegriffen wird, entscheidet sich Emmy, dem Professor ein letztes Mal beizustehen. Gemeinsam mit ihm, Luke, Descole und schließlich auch Leon Bronev will sie sich für den Rest der Welt opfern, um die Roboter aufzuhalten. Weil sie somit den Test der Aslanti bestehen, dürfen sie ihr Leben behalten und können aus der einstürzenden Ruine fliehen. thumb|left|Emmy verabschiedet sich.Da ihre Arbeit für Targent somit getan ist, entscheidet sich Emmy, den Professor nun zu verlassen. Zwar hat sie alles nur getan, da sie ihren Onkel, der immer für sie da gewesen war, nicht enttäuschen konnte, und hatte Layton in Wirklichkeit doch ins Herz geschlossen, dennoch will sie nun gehen, da sie sich nicht mehr als würdig sieht. Sie lässt ihn daher alleine mit Luke als seinen Lehrling, der eine Assistentin überflüssig macht, zurück, bis sie vielleicht eines Tages eine würdige Assistentin sei. Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy: Official Guidebook thumb|Emmy bei ihrem neuen JobIm Guidebook erfährt man, dass sie sich daraufhin Edith Quickly als Fotografin für die Wunder Weltweit anschließt. Eines Tages schreibt sie dem Professor einen Brief, in dem sie ihm erzählt, dass sie in einem Dorf auf alte Ruinen stieß, die vielleicht ein weiters Mysterium beherbergen. Sie schreibt auch, dass sie die Identität eines Maskierten aufdecken wollte, der Geld für die Armen stiehlt, sich dann jedoch entschied, nur über die armen Kinder dort zu schreiben. Am Ende deutet sie außerdem an, den Professor vielleicht eines Tages wiederzusehen. Manga Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle In dieser Manga-Reihe hat Emmy nur am Ende einen Auftritt, um ihre zukünftige Rolle als Begleiterin des Professors anzukündigen, da Flora Reinhold in den restlichen Bänden diese Aufgabe übernimmt. Zitate Der Ruf des Phantoms * * * * (zu Descole) * * Die ewige Diva * * Die Maske der Wunder * * * * (zu Grosky) * Das Vermächtnis von Aslant * * * * * * Beim Lösen eines Rätsels Der Ruf des Phantoms * * Die Maske der Wunder * * Das Vermächtnis von Aslant * Rätsel Bei Emmy gibt es keine Rätsel. Profile Der Ruf des Phantoms Offizielle Beschreibung zum Film Die Maske der Wunder Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Wissenswertes *In Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant ist sie 26 Jahre alt.Das steht auf der japanischen Website des sechsten Spiels. **Ihr Geburtsdatum ist 1947 siehe Timeline *Seit dem fünften Spiel hat sie einen neuen Haarschnitt. *Im vierten Teil erfährt man, dass Emmy Bill Hawks nicht mag, als sie bei Scotland Yard einen Artikel über ihn findet. *Nur in der japanischen Originalversion von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms erfährt man, dass sie von ihrem Onkel in Kampfkunst unterrichtet wurde. *Sie ist abgesehen vom Professor die einzige Person, die das Laytonmobil je fahren durfte. *Luke ist ein wenig eifersüchtig auf sie. Im folgenden Gespräch von Professor Layton und die ewige Diva: :Emmy: :Luke: :Emmy: Synchronsprecher *Japanisch: 相武紗季 Saki Aibu *Englisch: Lani Minella, Emma Tate (Die ewige Diva) *Deutsch: Anja Welzel Galerie Emmy in Layton4.png|Emmy im vierten Spiel Emmy Misthallery5.png|Emmy fotografiert das Phantom von Misthallery. Emmy Misthallery2.png|Emmy verfolgt den Schwarzen Raben. Emmy ed London.png|Emmy befragt Ninas Eltern im Film. Schraders Wohnung 2.png|Emmy bei Dr. Schrader Auf der Gruselkirmes.png|Emmy mit Layton und Luke im Vergnügungspark im fünften Spiel Layton6 20.png|Im sechsten Spiel Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 2.png|In der Kuppel von Aslant Layton6 Trailer3 1.png|Emmy bewusstlos in Aslants Heiligtum :Weitere Bilder: Emmy Altava/Galerie Einzelnachweise en:Emmy Altava es:Emmy Altava fr:Emmy Altava it:Emmy Altava nl:Emmy Altava Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Targent-Mitglieder Kategorie:Bewohner von Targentis Kategorie:Bewohner von London